Sed de venganza
by ILZzE
Summary: Judai un adolecente atacado por una extraña mujer...hasta que llega un apuesto muchacho y le cambia la vida
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche lluviosa, nadie habitaba la calle, nadie a acepción de mí…

Se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo?, bueno mi nombre en Judai Yuki, soy un muchacho de 16 años de edad. Tengo una estatura promedio -1,70- . Mi cabello es castaño terminado en punta. Mis ojos son grandes de color marrón, mi tés es muy blanca, casi pálida, la demás de mis facciones son muy finas, y mi complexión es delgada… Pero, ¿A quién le importa mi apariencia? Ni siquiera a mí me importa, realmente no es algo con lo que me moriría en esta vida, y eso que mi vida no ha sido nada fácil…

Mis padres murieron cuando yo todavía era muy pequeño. Tenía la edad de 3 años cuando paso el "accidente". Se supone que mis padres se suicidaron, pero no estoy de acuerdo con tal argumento, ¿Por qué?, Fácil, recuerdo esa noche, yo dormía apaciblemente en mi cama cuando un grito me despertó, baje rápidamente las escaleras para encontrar a mis padres tirados sobre un charco de sangre en el suelo.

No podía soportar ver esa escena, era demasiado trágica y deprimente, sus cuerpos fríos e inmóviles en el suelo, sin esa sonrisa que solía darme mi madre, o esa mirada que tenía mi padre, nada.

Salí corriendo de mi casa hacia algún lugar donde ya no pudiera recordar esa imagen petrificante de mi mente, y al final tropecé y me golpe contra un poste de luz. Cuando desperté estaba en un hospital, un policía me había encontrado y me había llevado a urgencias….

Pero no crean que ahí termina, después de eso mi vida no mejoro en lo más mínimo, me llevaron a un centro de adopción y de ahí no Salí hasta los 10 años, hubiera preferido quedarme en el fockin centro de adopción que haberme ido con esa bruja maldita a la que llamo Sra. Akemi, no sé por qué diablos le pusieron así ella no tiene nada de dulce u hermosa.

La bruja, era alta de tés apiñonada, su complexión era robusta, no gorda, solo algo llena, tenía unos ojos cafés llenos de pura maldad, sus nariz era pequeña algo respingada, sus labios eran pequeños y delgados. La verdad es que no era fea, pero era mala, muy mala.

Los primeros meses que pase con ella fueron grandiosos, solo porque iba a visitarnos una señora del gobierno para saber si estaba seguro con la bruja, después de 2 meses todo paso de color rosa a negro. Me trato como su esclavo, limpia por aquí, haz la comida por allá, lleva ese pedido, y no puedo olvidar mi frase favorita "Ponte a trabajar flojo sin vocación…" cada que la escucho me dan ganas de agarrarla del cuello y rompérselo, pero no podría aunque la odie en lo más profundo de mi corazón, ella me dio un hogar, una escuela, un lugar donde estar…

Volviendo al tema principal ¿Qué hago en la calle a la 10:00pm? Pues tengo que llevar un pedido urgente.

La Sra. Akemi tiene una butic, compra la ropa y la vende, otras las hacen sus costureras –esclavas- a las que paga una mísera de dinero siendo que vende la ropa al doble o triple de su precio original, también se supone que tiene un servicio de entrega a domicilio. Me tengo que estar matando para llevar la dichosa ropa a los malditos hogares.

Esa noche no era la excepción tenía que entregar el dichoso trabajo a una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad.

Esperaba el autobús en la esquina cuando de pronto me di cuenta de que me encontraba totalmente solo, mire a todas direcciones pero no vi a ninguna persona cerca. Empezaba a ponerme nervioso y más cuando de pronto se escucharon ruidos extraños provenientes del otro lado de la calle, estaba muy asustado. Grite si alguien andaba allí, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, de pronto sentí que alguien se movía a mis espaldas. Gire mi cuerpo hacia atrás pero no se encontraba nadie.

"_Cálmate Judai, solo son tus nervios"_ pensaba

Al girar de nuevo me encontré con una niña de mi estatura, con largo cabello como la nieve que se movía al compás del viento, sus ojos eran gran tan penetrante color carmesí clavado solo en mí.

Su tez increíblemente era más blanca que la mía. Sus labios gruesos de un color rojo. Llevaba un largo y rasgado vestido del mismo color de su cabello.

La verdad es que me causaba demasiado miedo, era hermosa pero parecía estar muerta, me causaba escalofríos, y más cuando dibujo una enorme sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, era totalmente espeluznante.

Tire al suelo el paquete que llevaba en mis manos y comencé correr a toda velocidad para deshacerme de ella, pero esta me seguía frenética con un cuchillo en la mano, grite fuertemente al ver el enorme cuchillo plantado en sus delicadas manos.

Cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor, me tropecé con una estúpida piedra a la mitad del camino, maldije por unos segundos mi torpeza, y al recordad a la demoniaca mujer mire a mis espaladas para ver si ya se había ido, pero me equivoque, seguía allí con esa mirada petrificante. Se acercó a mí con paso lento y suave hasta que se plantó a pocos centímetros de donde me encontraba, levanto su gran cuchillo, cerré los ojos esperando mi tan deseado final

ILZzE: primer capítulo de sed de venganza

Zelda: tenemos que agradecer a vampiry fairy por dejarnos usar la idea de la butic.

ILZzE: bien ahora lo importante este es un prototipo de mi novela que estoy escribiendo…y si gusta aquí tratare de publicarla así que por favor…cualquier comentario u opinión háganmela saber…

Zelda: espero les guste

ILZzE: GOTCHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Al girar de nuevo me encontré con una niña de mi estatura, con largo cabello como la nieve que se movía al compás del viento, sus ojos eran gran tan penetrante color carmesí clavado solo en mí.

Su tez increíblemente era más blanca que la mía. Sus labios gruesos de un color rojo. Llevaba un largo y rasgado vestido del mismo color de su cabello.

La verdad es que me causaba demasiado miedo, era hermosa pero parecía estar muerta, me causaba escalofríos, y más cuando dibujo una enorme sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, era totalmente espeluznante.

Tire al suelo el paquete que llevaba en mis manos y comencé correr a toda velocidad para deshacerme de ella, pero esta me seguía frenética con un cuchillo en la mano, grite fuertemente al ver el enorme cuchillo plantado en sus delicadas manos.

Cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor, me tropecé con una estúpida piedra a la mitad del camino, maldije por unos segundos mi torpeza, y al recordad a la demoniaca mujer mire a mis espaladas para ver si ya se había ido, pero me equivoque, seguía allí con esa mirada petrificante. Se acercó a mí con paso lento y suave hasta que se plantó a pocos centímetros de donde me encontraba, levanto su gran cuchillo, cerré los ojos esperando mi tan deseado final, cuando sentí que alguien me cargaba y me llevaba a una alta velocidad a algún lado, abrí los ojos para saber que ocurría y me encontré en los brazos de algún sujeto al quien nuca había visto, trate de ver su rostro, pero se me hacía difícil con el viento, tampoco quise preguntar quién era, pero me preguntaba que hacia ahí, y más todavía ¿Por qué me salvo?.

Después de algunos segundos se detuvo, miro a todas direcciones y después me bajo con cuidado, y por fin puede ver su rostro.

Era un ángel, su tez blanca perfecta, su cabello era de un singular color turquesa en punta como el mío, tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos color carmesí, pero estos en vez de hacerme sentir desesperación y miedo, me hicieron sentir protección y confianza…

-¿Estas bien?- su voz era suave y aterciopelada, pero no menos grave

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle, la niña aprecio por mi espalda con su cuchillo amenazando con cortar mi garganta.

-Déjalo ir…- Hablo el ángel poniéndose en posición como si fuera a atacar.

-O mí querido Johan- así que se llama Johan- Ni creas que lo voy a dejar ir…

Su voz era aterradora e intimidante, pero a la vez sonaba dulce al modo de dar miedo…

Johan con un rápido movimiento se posiciono a la retaguardia de la niña y tomo el cuchillo dejándome libre de cualquier amenaza por el momento. Comenzó la lucha, el bluenette-Johan- dio una patada al estómago del contrincante, haciendo que esta por la fuerza saliera volando. Johan se acercó a mí y me puso a su espalada…

-Por ningún motivo te vayas a largar de aquí ¿Comprendes?

Asentí con la cabeza ¿Por qué no quería que me fuera? ¿No sería así más fácil?

La niña se repuso rápidamente y se acercó a Johan con cuchillo en mano.

-Después de deshacerme de ti, matar a ese mocoso va a hacer más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un bebe

"_¿Acaso me llamo mocoso?" _

-Ni sueñes que eso va a pasar Shi, no dejare que le hagas daño…

"_¡Genial! tenía que llamarse Shi"_ - Shi significa muerte en japonés-

Shi corrió hacia Johan y con cuchillo en mano le hizo una herida en el hombro, este instantáneamente le dio una patada en el estómago y luego con su rodilla la golpeo en la mandíbula haciendo que esta sangrara, Shi a su defensa movió la mano que tenía el cuchillo hacia el frente para clavárselo a Johan y este más veloz se movió haciendo que solo le hiciera una cortada.

- Ya me canse de jugar contigo, ahora te enseñare el lugar al cual perteneces…-hablo el bluenette

Johan le dio un puñetazo en la cara y luego la saco volando con una fuerte patada…

- Ganaste esta ronda Johan, pero te aseguro que en la otra ese niño estará muerto…-Y con eso se fue…

Johan se incorporó y se dirigió hacia mí que estaba totalmente petrificado en mi lugar…

-¿Judai?

Todo se volvió completamente negro

**ILZzE: dios! Últimamente me e tarado mucho en mis fics…estúpida educación superior!**

**Zelda: igual no se preocupen que hacemos todo lo posible… ya estamos trabajando en lagrimas de sangre y amor o infierno**

**ILZzE: DICULPA? ESTAMOS? ESTOY! **

**Zelda: Si como se espérenlos pronto y el de sed de vengaza será mas rápido porque esta casi terminado**

**ILZzE: Disuclpen la demora y ya saben cualquier opinión o sugerencia bn resivivda…por cierto anuncio importanate por falta de material…y me refiero a la pelicual de la bella y la bestia ¬¬, tendremos q cancelar el fic de Beauty and the Beast…no e encontrado la maldita película y ais no puedo trabajar u.u si saben en donde pueda verla en español latino háganmelo saber porfavor …bien sin mas preámbulo GOTCHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando desperté me encontraba a salvo en mi habitación acostado sobre mi cama, suspire de alivio, tan solo fue un sueño. Me dolía mi cabeza y no pensaba con mucha claridad, solo sabía que era lunes y tenía que asistir a la escuela. Me incorpore con mucha flojera y me dirigí a mi baño- la bruja me dio mi propio cuarto de baño porque no quería que le infestara el suyo, eso en parte me agrada, así tengo más privacidad- me bañe con toda tranquilidad, me puse el uniforme de la escuela y me dirigí a la cocina para hacer el desayuno tanto el mío como el de la Sra. Akemi.

Termine de desayunar, lave los platos, tome mi mochila para irme a la escuela, hasta que me jalaron mi cabello por detrás, me di vuelta para ver quién era, y como adivinaron era la bruja maldita.

-¿Adónde vas?-jalo más fuerte mi cabello

-¡Ay! A la escuela…

-Espero que sea así no quiero que te vuelva a traer ese muchacho…

-Un momento- me soltó el cabello- ¿Qué muchacho?-pregunte sin poder creerlo

-Ese muchacho…Johan, te trajo ayer inconsciente…

-¿Johan, estuvo aquí?

-Sí, y no quiero que vuelvan a pasar ese tipo de cosas ¡¿Entendido?

-Si…

-Bien ya lárgate a la escuela….

Corrí hacia la puerta y salí. Entonces no era un sueño, ¡Fue una realidad! En se momento solo podía plantearme una sola pregunta, ¿Que habrá pasado cuando me desmaye?

Después de un largo camino en el que recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior llegue a la escuela. Entre a mi querida escuela donde podía ser un chico normal, a mi estilo claro está, ahí tenía grandes amigos tanto de mi grupo como más grandes que yo.

Una de ellas era Azuka, era la chica más popular de la escuela, era de mi estatura, su cabello era rubio y largo hasta la cintura, su tez era apiñonada bastante hermosa, sus ojos eran grandes color miel, con complexión delgada. Ella va en mi salón de clases, junto con Rei, Kenzan y Sho…

Rei era más baja que yo, su cabello era igual de largo que el de Azuka pero el color era negro/azulado, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Azuka, y su complexión era delgada…

Kenzan era un chico fuerte, su tez morena, no negra, solo bronceada, su caballo era largo y chino amarrado por una coleta. Y Sho era todo lo contrario era un niño más pequeño que yo, me refiero a altura, su tez era igual de blanca que la mía, sus ojos eran unos singulares color gris adornados con unos pequeños lentes circulares, tenía una gran melena color verde agua.

Del grupo también había mayores como Fubuki hermano de Azuka y Ryo hermano de Sho.

Como hermanos hay diferencias y esta no es la excepción…

Fubuki es totalmente opuesto a su hermana, tanto física como psicológicamente. Su cabello es largo hasta los hombros color marrón más oscuro que el mío, su complexión era delgada pero fuerte, bastante alto 1.75 aproximadamente. Es el tipo estrella en la escuela, tiene grandes calificaciones, pero el solo quiere cantar y actuar, y es muy bueno, pero para Azuka eso no es suficiente.

Ahora bien si Fubuki y Azuka son diferentes, Ryo y Sho son polos totalmente opuestos, Sho es tímido, apartado, débil, todo el mundo se aprovecha de él y Ryo es alto, fuerte, impenetrable , atrevido , nadie puede meterse con él. Ahora que su aspecto es bastante intimidante, Su cabello es del mismo largo que el de Fubuki, peor el color no es igual, el de Ryo es aguamarina más oscuro que el de Sho, sus facciones son más finas y alargadas, sus ojos son más alargados que los de Sho pero son del mismo color. De verdad que esos dos son muy diferentes.

En fin me desvié del tema principal, la escuela. Entre en mi salón de clases y con la primera que me tope fue con Rei, ella siempre era muy buena con migo, era así como mi mejor amiga…

-Hola Judai-sama

-Hey Rei, hola

-¿Qué tal te trato la vida el fin de semana?

-Lo mismo de siempre- suspire

-Ósea mal…- Rei hablo con cierta tristeza

-No del todo- la verdad es que aunque tuve que trabajar y casi me matan, no fue del todo desagradable, o por lo menos ese muchacho no lo era.

-¡¿Qué paso?- pregunto feliz

-mmm…bueno…- cuando estaba a punto de contestar sonó la campana.

El profesor entro en el aula saludando y ordenando que nos sentáramos, el profesor era el sensei Douji, el profesor de matemáticas.

Tome mi asiento en la parte del centro del aula y deje mi mochila en el suelo.

Todo el mundo murmuraba que había llegado un nuevo alumno a la escuela y según esto era muy atractivo…

-Clase atención…Como saben, hoy llega un nuevo alumno- El sensei miro a la puerta…- Johan acércate

"_No puede ser"_

Un muchacho muy atractivo entro al aula de clases, era el, Johan, el que me salvo la noche anterior, pero había algo extraño en el ahora, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda y su mirada era más alegre...

-Clase él es Johan Anderson, espero que sean amigables con el…

Johan me miro y sonrió amablemente, yo a reacción me sonroje y baje la mirada…

-Como veo que usted y el joven Yuki se conocen- "_No lo haga…"-_Siéntese…-"_No lo diga"_- Alado de el…-_"¡Baka!" _

Johan se sentó a mi derecha y volvió a sonreírme dulcemente, yo volví a sonrojar y me enfoque en mi libro de Algebra II. Miraba de vez en cuando a Johan para ver que me seguía observando, al final me hundí en mi escritorio y cerré los ojos hasta que el Sensei Douji me grito…

-¡Sr. Yuki! Como veo que está tan atento a la clase dígame, ¿cuál es el resultado de la ecuación?

Me puse de pie y mire a todos lados buscando una respuesta, hasta que enfoque la vista hacia un papelito que había puesto Johan en la esquina de su pupitre con el resultado de la ecuación…

-X es igual a 0.425

-Bien, ohm, vuelve a tomar asiento…-Hice un reverencia y volví a mi asiento.

No entiendo que paso, ¿Cómo es posible que Johan haya hecho la ecuación tan rápido?

Sonó la campana de fin de la clase Salí de la habitación tan rápido como pude y me dirigí a mi siguiente asignatura…

Después de eso todo fue sumamente aburrido, clase de literatura, biología, gimnasia, etc. Pero en el almuerzo paso algo increíble…

Llegue a la cafetería para encontrarme con Johan de nuevo…

-Judai- me nombro detrás de mí

-¿Johan?- lo mire a los ojos…

-¿Quisieras sentarte conmigo para el almuerzo?

-C-C-Claro…

Nos dirigimos a la mesa más alejada de la cafetería, donde nadie pudiera molestarnos, tome asiento y él se posiciono del otro lado de la mesa, frente a mí. Johan llevaba una bandeja llena de comida y me la entrego…

-¡¿Qué?- Pregunte atónito…

-Tienes que comer, sino te puedes volver a desmayar…-se rio de su propia broma que en lo personal me pareció mala…

-No me pareció graciosa tu broma…-dije secamente

Johan se entorno serio y tranquilo, me sentí un poco culpable al verlo así, pero su broma fue pésima y quería saber que paso ayer….

-¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunte sin rodeos

-¿Vas a comer?

-¿Qué?- pregunte atónito.

-Si no comes no te voy a decir nada- sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Tome el sándwich que estaba en la bandeja le di un mordisco y comencé a masticar lo más rápido que pude, claro sin atragantarme, y luego le di un sorbo a la Coca-Cola…

-Ya…

-Te tienes que comer todo…- hizo especial énfasis en todo.

-¡¿Qué?-grite…

-Si quieres respuestas tendrás que comer…

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que yo coma?

-Comer, luego preguntar…-Volvió a sonreír

Empecé a comer mientras él me veía pacientemente a que yo terminara todo lo que estaba en la bandeja, un sándwich de pollo con jamón y tocino, una Coca-Cola y de postre un pastelillo de vainilla…

Tarde 10min en terminarme todo, pero por fin tendría las respuestas que he estado esperando.

-Bien ahora puedes preguntar lo que quieras...

-¿Qué paso ayer?

-¿Quieres ser más específico?- volvió a sonreír

-¿Qué paso ayer después de que me desmaye?- enarque una ceja

-Te lleve cargando a tu casa…

-¿Cómo sabias donde vivía?

-La caja que tiraste decía el nombre de la butic, y te lleve hasta haya…

Se me había olvidado por completo el dichoso paquete, tenía que entregarlo.

Me maldije en voz baja, tenía que entregar el vestido y no lo hice. Le di un puñetazo al banco en el que estaba sentado. Cuando se entere la Sr. Akemi, la bruja me va a chupar…

-No te preocupes entrega el paquete-Johan rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos…

-¿Qué?

-Entregue el paquete por ti…

-¿Por qué?

-Me pareció lo correcto…

Era tan misterioso, no podía adivinar lo que decían sus ojos, y ese no parecía el mismo Johan que vi ayer…

-¿Qué eres?-Pregunte atontado por sus ojos…

Johan no respondió. Ambos nos quedamos en total silencio, no podía decir nada, estaba hipnotizado por los hermosos y brillantes ojos de Johan, eran tan bellos, hubiera querido vivir en ellos, en vez de en mi cruda realidad…

Desperté de mi sueño y escuche varios sonidos de burla a mis espaldas.

Johan y yo estábamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, mis ojos investigaron a todos lados, todo el mundo nos veía, sentí como mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, ¿Acaso nos íbamos a besar?, pero aun así esa cercanía no se me hacía del todo desagradable, podía oler su aroma fresco como el mar, dulce como las frutas, ese aroma era embriagante.

Aunque todos nos estuvieran viendo ninguno de los dos se movió ni un solo centímetro, realmente me sentía atraído hacia Johan, y por si no lo han notado, soy homosexual, me gustan los hombres, todos mis amigos y compañeros lo saben, y no les importo, siguieron siendo muy amables con migo.

-¡Vamos Judai ya bésalo!-escuche a Rei gritar

En ese momento ambos nos separamos, y al parecer a los mirones no se les hizo ninguna gracia ya que empezaron a abuchearnos mientras se dirigían de nuevo a lo que estaban haciendo. Mire por encima de Johan y observe a los profesores riéndose mientras miraban a nuestra dirección, los fulmine con la mirada pero seguían riendo.

-J-J-Johan Gomenasai

-No te preocupes…perdóname tu a mí.

Ninguno de los dos quiso retomar la plática, ni hablar de lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos. Tocaron el timbre, era hora de retomar clases, sin embargo todavía quería saber que era el…


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de los dos quiso retomar la plática, ni hablar de lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos. Tocaron el timbre, era hora de retomar clases, sin embargo todavía quería saber que era el…

Al término de la escuela me dirigí a casa-si es que se puede llamar así a mi prisión- y me encamine a realizar mis deberes cotidianos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la cafetería, todas las imágenes, olores y sensaciones se me vinieron juntas, y en ningún momento deje de pensar en Johan y en lo magnifico que era.

También comencé a hacer suposiciones de lo que podría ser Johan, me puse a recordar detenidamente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo que ocurrió esta mañana, y con todo lo recaudado, solo se hicieron dos preguntas mi mente…, la primera era sobre su origen, ¿Acaso será un súper héroe? , por favor, eso es ridículo, pero quitando eso no me queda nada. Retomando, Johan tiene una gran agilidad, velocidad, y fuerza, también tomemos en cuenta su cambio de color de ojos, su forma de mirar, incluso de hablar, anoche sonaba más sombrío y frio y esta mañana era dulce y amable, también el hecho de el por qué esta en la misma escuela que yo, o el mínimo hecho de que siento que él y yo tenemos una conexión. La segunda pregunta y tal vez la más importante ahorita es ¿Me gusta Johan?...

Pensando en las posibles respuestas me quede dormido en mi escritorio tratando de hacer la tarea de algebra que nunca realice…

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama, no recordaba haberme metido en mi cama o algo por el estilo, entonces recordé que ni siquiera había terminado de hacer mis deberes completos, ¡No había terminado la tarea de matemáticas!, Saque mi cuaderno para tratar de hacerla cuando note que la tarea estaba realizada, esa no era mi letra, era obvio que alguien entro a mi habitación, que realizo mi tarea, y me recostó en mi cama la pregunta era ¿Quién?. Con paso veloz Salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme al baño y darme una rápida ducha.

Saliendo todo fue relativamente normal, me vestí, hice el desayuno, lave los trastes, recogí mis cosas y me fui antes que despertara la bruja…

Cuando llegue a la escuela todo el mundo me miraba, yo al instante sonroje sin saber el porqué, me metí al salón de clases, y para mi desgracia Rei se me acerco y comenzó a saltar, eso no podía traer nada bueno…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso?...Cuenta…Cuenta…

-¿Contar qué? – pregunte algo seco

-Lo del nuevo alumno, Johan

-¿Qué quieres?- enarque una ceja

-¿Por qué se iban a besar ayer?- Veía el entusiasmo y curiosidad en los ojos de Rei

-No nos íbamos a besar…-Dije algo apenado…

Cuando Rei estuvo a punto de preguntar otra cosa, sonó la campana y entro el Sensei, tome mi asiento alado de Johan y todo paso muy normal…

No había visto a Johan después de la clase de matemáticas, ni en el almuerzo, hasta la salida…

Yo iba caminado muy tranquilamente hacia mi casa cuando alguien grito mi nombre…

-¡Judai!-me detuve

Esa voz dulce y aterciopelada era inconfundible, era Johan. Gire mi torso y mire como se acercaba hasta plantarse a mi lado…

-Hola-Saludo con una sonrisa…

-Hola Johan- Igualmente sonreí…

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

-Claro…- dije con un sonrojo en mis mejillas

Caminamos en dirección a mi casa y en el trayecto comenzábamos a socializar, contando bromas y riendo, como si hubiéramos sido amigos desde hace años, pero aunque quisiera seguir riendo quería respuestas, y las quería ahora….

-¿Johan?

El me miro con curiosidad, esta era la hora de responder a mis preguntas…

-¿Qué es lo que eres?- pregunte sin más preámbulos, hipnotizado por la belleza de mi acompañante

Johan palideció y fijo la mirada al frente, su rostro se había entornado a una seriedad y ansiedad que se impactaba en su frio semblante, parecía que ocultaba algo…Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno hablara hasta que el pregunto…

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Johan… la otra noche tú me salvaste…

-¿Y?

-Corriste más rápido que un puma, eras más fuerte que Hércules y más ágil que una serpiente…eres sobrenatural, anti…-En ese momento se me vinieron a la mente varias cuestiones… ¿Por qué me importaba? ¿Qué quería conseguir con eso? ¿Por qué tengo que ser sincero con él? ¿Por qué siento algo hacia él?

-Anti ¿Qué?- Pregunto con frialdad

-Anti…anti…-no podía decirlo era más de lo que podía soportar

-¿¡Que Judai?

-Antihumano…-quería llorar pero no podía, me sentía tan estúpido

Johan se detuvo, me tomo del brazo y me llevo a lo más profundo del parque que se encontraba cerca de allí.

Me soltó al llegar al lugar destinado, y al querer ver su rostro no podía percibir su expresión, su rostro estaba cubierto por su flequillo. Me sentía terrible, ¿Cómo pude decirle antihumano? ¿Qué tal si lo ofendí?

-Johan…

-¿Por qué piensas que no soy humano?

-B-B-Bueno…no se…-balbuceaba, no sabía que decir…tenía miedo

-¿No sabes?- alzo su mirada enarcando una ceja…parecía serio, molesto, confundido…

-Es que tu actitud es antinatural…

De pronto Johan comenzó a temblar con mucha fuerza, comenzaba a asustarme, ¿Lo abre hecho enojar? ¿Qué hice?

-Judai…- comenzó lentamente- T-t-tienes razón…

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón no…- parecía que le costaba demasiado trabajo decirme algo, cada vez temblaba con más fuerza, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y cerro sus ojos…- no soy humano…

-…-no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración

-Y-y-yo…s-s-soy…- respiro hondo y dijo…- Yo soy un vampiro- abrió lentamente sus ojos. Esos maravillosos y brillantes ojos esmeraldas se marcharon, ahora eran unos fríos y oscuros ojos color carmesí, lleno de furia, confusión y sobretodo miedo…

Me quede en estado de shock, pero increíblemente no tenía miedo, ni desesperación, tenía intriga, y ciertamente me sentía feliz…

Johan al ver que no omitía ninguna respuesta suspiro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que lo hiciera lo tome por la cintura y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude, el ante mi reacción instantáneamente se detuvo…

-Johan…no me importa si eres vampiro, hombre lobo, un hechicero… no me importa nada de eso…-comenzaron a resbalarse lagrimas por mis mejillas…- Johan…tu eres sumamente importante para mi…yo…yo…yo te quiero…- ¿Qué tontería más grande he dicho?

-¿Qué dijiste?- Johan pregunto dándose vuelta para mirarme a los ojos…

-Q-q-que te quiero…- _"¡Ya cállate Judai!"_

-Yo también te quiero…- sus ojos volvieron a su color esmeralda

Comencé a sollozar.

Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de mi llanto, solo quería llorar y sacar 13 años de sufrimiento y miseria, 13 años donde me faltaron mis padres,13 años donde me trataron mal, 13 años donde quería escapar de mi sufrimiento, 13 años de vida, solo 13 años…

Johan me abrazo, se acercó a mi oído y con una voz suave y compasiva declaro…

-Nunca, volverá alguien a lastimarte, nunca…

Me beso dulcemente la frente, nos quedamos ahí uno cerca del otro, sin miedos, rencores, solo Johan y yo…e incluso algo más, quizás ¿Amor?...


	5. Chapter 5

Los días transcurrieron, todo iba perfecto, Johan y yo nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos, sin ningún tipo de secretos entre nosotros, incluso le conté que yo era homosexual y resulta que él también lo era, me sentí tan bien el tener a alguien en quien confiar, también le comente lo ocurrido con mis padres y él se ofreció a ayudarme en lo que fuera necesario…

Esa misma tarde fuimos a mi antigua casa. Se me había ocurrido ir a buscar algún tipo de pista acerca del asesinato de mis padres, ¿Idea tonta no creen? Pero era algo que tenía que hacer y ahora que tenía a Johan no tenía nada que perder, creo.

Nos detuvimos al frente de mi casa, eso me traía tantos recuerdos, recuerdos cuando era feliz con mis padres.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto Johan temeroso

-Si…-estaba decidido al saber que paso con ellos

Entramos en la casa, cruzando los avisos de advertencia y la cinta amarilla de no pasar, pero al entrar me topé con la amarga sorpresa de que nada se encontraba como yo lo recordaba, la sala estaba casi vacía, lo único que permanecían era un estante de libros, todo lo demás se lo habían llevado, malditos hijos de puta, ¡Se llevaron todo!

-No puedo creerlo…-estaba deprimido no me esperaba mi casa en tan mal estado

-Al parecer era una bonita casa…- Johan dijo mirando algo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte atónito

-Por esto…- se dirigió a un mueble cerca del estante y tomo un marco de fotografía- Ten…- me lo entrego

No podía creerlo era una fotografía de mis padres, estaba algo maltratada pero aun así me parecía muy hermosa.

Nos encontrábamos mis padres y yo en la sala de estar, éramos tan felices, mi madre lucia su sonrisa habitual y mi padre con su mirada reluciente…

Mi padre era mi vivo retrato, solamente que el lucia unos grandes y penetrantes ojos dorados muy hermosos, pero en lo demás podría decirse que soy el.

Mi madre era tan hermosa, tenía largo cabello como hebras de oro, en su perfecto rostro blanco adornaban unos bellos ojos cafés. Su cuerpo era sumamente perfecto, era alta y esbelta…y en sus brazos llevaba un bebe, ese bebe supuse que era yo…

-Vaya…-quería llorar

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado

-Qué lindo era de niño…

-…- estaba bromeando, pero hablando con seriedad esta foto era conmovedora ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir mis padres?

Oculte mi rostro con mi flequillo y comencé a sollozar en silencio, no quería que Johan viera todo aquello pero aun así mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, era realmente trágico el ver eso. Johan al notarlo me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a abrazarme, yo sin soltar la fotografía lo abrase de igual manera y comencé a llorar cada vez más fuerte…

"_¿Por qué se tenían que ir?_"

Estuvimos varios minutos abrazados hasta que Johan me alejo para decirme…

-Judai…- lo mire a los ojos- por favor ya no llores, sé que es difícil el no tener a tus padres, pero tienes que ser fuerte…

-Johan no sabes lo que es el no tener a nadie…

-Judai…tienes a muchas personas a las cual le importas

-¿Cómo quién?-sollozaba

-Yo por ejemplo…

-¿Yo te importo?- mis lágrimas se detuvieron, nunca pensé que fuera tan importante para Johan

-Si Judai, me importas- me abrazo

Le devolví el abrazo…

"_Tu también eres importante para mi…"_

Seguimos el recorrido. Nos encaminamos a la habitación de mis padres, mi antigua habitación, la cocina, el estudio y no había ninguna maldita pista que nos pudiera ayudar, hasta que bajamos las escaleras…

-¡Estoy desesperado!

-Judai, cálmate

-¡Cómo quieres que me calme si no he encontrado ni una estúpida pista!- al bajar la escalera me tropecé con un maldito objeto

-Te dije que te calmaras…- cruzo los brazos

-…-Fulmine a Johan con la mirada, ¡no necesitaba que me lo recordara!

Johan me ayudo a levantarme y pude observar el objeto con el que tropecé…era una pistola, la misma pistola con la que escuche y mire hace 13 años.

-J-J-Johan-balbuce estaba impactado por lo que había encontrado,- e-esa es la…misma…p-p-pistola con la que asesinaron a mis padres.

_Esa noche…esa noche había despertado por un extraño ruido…baje las escaleras rápidamente, y…y ahí estaban…muertos… con sangre por todos lados, miradas petrificantes…y…y aun costado esa arma del infierno, esa enorme pistola con que habían muerto mis amados padres.._

¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto atónito

"_Despertar, bajar la escalera, mirar, arma, sufrir, correr y al final desmayar"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, imágenes pasaron frente a mis ojos. Charco de sangre, mis padres inmóviles, y la pistola en el suelo…

-Johan…mis padres fueron arrancados de su vida, no se suicidaron como habían dicho, y-y-yo tenía razón…

Me quede en estado de shock. Imágenes, sonidos, sentimientos, todo llego de pronto a mi corazón… desamor, desolación, desesperación, tristeza, sufrimiento, desgarre, todo lo que he sentido por 13 años se me vino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero de todo lo malo que sentí en mi mente y corazón se abría una luz, dejando atrás todo el dolor que había sentido, una luz que me acariciaba, que me complementaba, una luz que cambio mi vida , una luz feliz y alegre, una pequeña luz que cambio mi subsistir, una luz que me enseño lo que es amar, lo que es importarle a alguien, una luz llamada Johan…

**ILZzE: ACTUALIZACION!**

**Zelda: después de medio siglo, hay actualización de Sed de venganza….ahora que empiecen exámenes no esperen mucho de nosotras….si de por si ILZzE es una irresponsable en sus fics, en exámenes más…**

**ILZzE: DEJAME EN PAZ! ps claro la que siempre se chinga es ILZzE no?**

**Zelda: Seguro ^^**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA TT-TT**


	6. Chapter 6

Comencé a abrir poco a poco mis ojos.

Nada a mi vista era conocido, todo era totalmente nuevo y elegante…

Era una gran habitación, con muebles de madera muy finos, a mi derecha había un gran ventanal adornado con un hermoso vitral en blanco y verde esmeralda, como el de los ojos de Johan. También había un gran librero repleto de libros al parecer de diferentes épocas. También había un gran escritorio lleno de cuadernos, algunos libros, y una laptop color azul.

Todo parecía muy sencillo, pero sumamente hermoso y lujoso.

Yo me encontraba encima de una gigantesca cama con un edredón color azul turquesa y con algunos adornos en color dorado, más los cojines que eran gigantescos.

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, ósea que eso significaba que ya era de noche.

Mire hacia mi izquierda y visualice a Johan durmiendo en una silla. Era tan perfecto, era lo que seguía de magnifico, era más bello que un ángel…

Su hermosa melena azul colgaba de su cabeza como una bella cascada, su semblante era sumamente bello, serio pero a la vez podía ver una pisca de felicidad en sus labios…eso labios tan suaves, esos labios tan seductores, esos hermosos labios que quisiera probar, esos dulces labios…

Me incorpore rápidamente para mirar más de cerca a ese maravillo vampiro, es vampiro que me robo el corazón…

Comencé a acariciar su mejilla, era tan suave, tan lista, en otras palabras era perfecta, como el resto de el…

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de estar con él? De abrazarlo, decirle que nunca se vaya, besarlo… ¿Por qué?...

De repente comenzaron a abrirse esos bellos ojos color esmeralda….

-¿Judai?- hablo mientras tomaba mi mano que todavía acariciaba su mejilla

Ruborice, _"¡Baka! ¿Por qué no quitaste tu mano cuando despertó?_ "

-G-G-Go…me…na…sai- estaba totalmente apenado

-Judai…-trazo mis labios con su dedo…- No te preocupes…- sonrió tan jovial como siempre…

De pronto sentí como poco a poco nos íbamos acercando, centímetro a centímetro, podía oler su aroma fresco, y cuando pensé que por fin iba a saborear sus labios alguien entro a la habitación

-¡Johan!- Nos separamos- ¿Interrumpo algo?- sonaba algo divertida y pude notar un pisca de picarda…

-No...¿Qué pasa?-parecía irritado…

-¿Queríamos saber cómo estaban?- por fin podía verla…

Era casi igual de perfecta que Johan…

Tenía cabello corto hasta los hombros del mismo color que el de Johan, sus tez era igual de blanca, sus labios era delgados y pequeños, sus ojos como dos zafiros de luz…era bastante hermosa…

-Estamos bien, gracias Aiko…- dijo con cierto grado de sarcasmo y otro tanto de molestia

-Si, tal vez demasiado…- dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se fue cerrando por detrás la puerta

-¿Qué quiso decir?- pregunte ladeado la cabeza, era confuso…

-Nada Judai -me sonrió dulcemente

-En fin...-continúe- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa- tomo mis manos que estaban apoyadas en mis piernas

-¿Esta es tu casa?- mire a todas direcciones más maravillado que antes

-Sí, esta es mi habitación…

-Es muy hermosa - lo mire a los ojos…

-Gracias - sonrió

-¿Qué paso?- se supone que estábamos en mi antigua casa buscando alguna pista…

-Antes quiero hacerte un pregunta…-lo mire a los ojos- Eres propenso a desmayarte ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte confundido…

-Te desmayaste…de nuevo…-sonrió

No puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué siempre me desmayo?

-Lo siento…-dije sumamente apenado…

-No te preocupes, además es sumamente divertido cargarte…-sonrió más ampliamente mientras que yo sonrojaba

-Tengo que volver a la casa de la Sra. Akemi…- dije algo deprimido, la verdad es que no quería irme, pero si no volvía la bruja maldita me iba a matar…

-No voy a dejar que te vayas… ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Conmigo…- me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No puedo…-desvié la mirada- La Sra. Akemi me mataría si no regreso…

Miraba como Johan sonreía burlonamente mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

-¿Podrías darme tu numero?

-¿Johan que vas a hacer…?- hablaba desganado

-Confía en mí…

Le dicté detenidamente el número a Johan mientras este lo marcaba rápidamente en su celular... al terminar se llevó el teléfono a la oreja a esperar que contestaran.

-¿Johan que vas a hacer?- pregunte temeroso…

-Calla…- sonreía como un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura…

-¿Hola?...Habla Johan Anderson…-respondió jovialmente. No podía escuchar bien la conversación…Johan al mirar que quería escuchar puso el sonido a altavoz.

-Claro…tu eres el muchacho que trajo la otra noche a ese irresponsable…- fulmine con enojo el teléfono, me molestaba que me dijera irresponsable.

-Sí, Bueno…soy su compañero de clases y solo quiero informar que Judai se quedara en mi casa esta noche…-ambos sonreíamos

-¿¡Que!

-Si vera, Judai y yo tenemos un proyecto de la escuela y nos quedaremos hasta tarde para terminarlo…

-¡¿Y no pueden hacerlo otro día?- Johan sonrió con lujuria

-Pervertido…- susurre al notar el doble sentido de la palabra

-No…se entrega mañana…y como usted entenderá, es de suma importancia que entreguemos el proyecto- Sonreía ante su mentira que sonaba bastante realista

-Está bien- suspiro frustrada- solo tráelo mañana después de clases…

-Muchas gracias…

-…- colgó el teléfono

-¿Ves que fácil fue?- guardo el celular en su chaqueta.

-Mañana va a hacer un infierno…- suspire

Johan solo rio, me encantaba su forma tan graciosa de reía, era tan lindo escuchar esa risa alegre y divertida…

-Bien ahora tienes que descansar -sonrió- Acuéstate

-¿En esta cama?

-Si…

-¿Y tú?- pregunte preocupado por el

-Yo dormiré en la silla

-¡No!- grite

-¿Por qué no?- me miro con cierto recelo

-No dejare que duermas en esa silla…

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?- pregunto sarcástico

De pronto me imagine a mi cómodamente acostado en el pecho de Johan mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura. Sonroje ante mi pensamiento… ¿porque estaba pensando en dormir con Johan?…no soy un depravado…

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?- su mirada se suavizo

-¿Quieres?-_"¡DI QUE NO!"_

Johan me beso la frente y con un inaudible susurro declaro…

-Cuando tú quieras…

Johan tomo las sabanas y se acostó del otro lado de la cama, suspire pero aún seguía sonrojado, podía sentirlo, olerlo e incluso saborearlo.

Me sumergí en las sabanas y repose en la almohada, la cama era grande, y para mi suerte, o desgracia, Johan y yo estábamos a polos opuestos

-Buenas noches…

Entonces caí en una absoluta oscuridad…


	7. Chapter 7

Al despertar la mañana siguiente me encontré acostado en una suave almohada, pero a la hora de incorporarme me di cuenta que me encontraba en los brazos de Johan. Sentía como poco a poco mi cara ardía de le vergüenza. Me levante de la cama y mire el reloj 7:00am, las clases comenzaban a las 8:00am así que todavía teníamos una hora…

-Bueno días…- escuche que alguien decía en mi oído

-¡Ah!- grite y me caí de la cama

-Hahahaha…- Johan estallo en carcajadas, si antes estaba sonrojado ahora estaba rojo vivo.

-¡Deja de reírte!- lo fulmine con la mirada

-Debiste a ver visto tu cara de espanto- seguía riéndose

-Me tomaste desprevenido…- proteste a mi favor

-Si a ha…

Suspire y sentí como la vergüenza desaparecía al pasar los segundos…

-Tenemos que ir a la escuela…- declare

-No…es muy temprano- Johan se volvió a acostar

-¡Claro que no!- me puse encima de el- ¡Levántate!

-Levántame… si puedes…- se acercó a mi

Lo fulmine con una mirada retadora.

-No me retes Anderson…-comenzaba a irritarme la actitud de Johan

-¿Qué vas a hacer Yuki?- se acercó aún más a mi…estábamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, cada uno con mirada retadora. Fulminaba hasta la muerte a Johan, a veces podía ser tan irritante y competitivo.

Hace algunas semanas competimos quien podía comer el almuerzo más rápido, gane, me sentía tan orgulloso hasta que el me gano en la competencia de aguantar la respiración por más tiempo.

-Nunca vas a poder hacer que me levante

-No me subestimes…- parecía que de nuestros ojos saliera una gran chispa de rivalidad, hasta que nos interrumpieron.

-Johan…- entro una mujer a la habitación- ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- su voz era dulce un poco grave

-Nada madre…-parecía nervioso, pero no dejaba de mirarme, ni yo a el

-Levántate ahora mismo, se te va a hacer tarde…- se fue azotando la puerta

-Maldita sea…ganaste…

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido

-Ya me tengo que levantar, tienes suerte de que mi madre haya entrado…- me separo de él y se levantó rápidamente

-¿Tu madre?-pregunte atónito

- Agradece que ella de tanto miedo como el infierno…

-…-quede horrorizado, si Johan daba miedo ¿¡Como seria su madre?

"_Estoy en el infierno"_

-¿Tu madre también es vampiro?

-Toda mi familia lo es…

"_Definitivamente estoy en el infierno… ¿Cómo será el resto de su familia?"_

La mañana fue relativamente normal, me metí a bañar- que por cierto el baño era sumamente gigante y bello, tenía colores azul topacio y blanco…con varias colonias acomodadas en un mueble de madera. Al entrar había un lavabo blanco con decorados en color dorado, arriba de se encontraba un gran espejo con el marco que al parecer era de oro, en el fondo se encontraba una tina blanca en forma rectangular, con una pequeña regadera…ese baño era sumamente lujoso, me sentí mal en usarlo, yo estoy acostumbrado a un baño pequeño y simple, y esto era de otro calibre, al igual que Johan, él era un bello lujo que no debía tener.

Cuando terminamos de bañarnos y lavarnos los dientes, bajamos a "desayunar" lo digo así porque ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO NI PARA ESO!, todo porque el estúpido vampiro no se quería levantar…

-¿Listo Judai?- Johan pregunto cuando salía del baño

-…-no conteste, seguí de largo

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué hice?- fue detrás de mí

-¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?- seguía caminando

-¿Qué?

-Me había ahorrado esa pena con tu madre si te hubieras levantado- me sonroje del coraje

-Dudo que a mi madre le importara

-Pero a mí si Johan- gire para verlo

-Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas- sonrió en forma de burla

-Muérete…- gire de nuevo para caminar pero Johan me tomo de la mano

-Judai perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- de nuevo sonrió pero ahora era pura y limpia

Le devolví la sonrisa y sin separar nuestras manos nos dirigimos a la cocina. Pasamos por el pasillo, que tenía varios cuadros en las paredes color blanco, pasamos también por la escalera que era de madera con los escalones separados unos de otros, algo que en lo personal era bastante elegante. A la izquierda se encontraba la sala con muebles color blanco con una mesita de centro con algunas vela redondas color azul, y había una pequeña alfombra blanca. También tenía una chimenea con un una televisión de pantalla plasma en la parte de arriba…

Entramos a la cocina, al igual que la demás casa era enorme… pero había algo que me causaba muchísimo miedo, la familia de Johan.

Se encontraba la joven que había entrado anoche en la habitación de Johan, también se encontraban dos jóvenes que comían plácidamente en la mesa y una mujer no tan joven pero era bastante hermosa…

-Johan- hablo un muchacho de cabello largo color negro, con ojos maravillosos como dos zafiros enorme y brillantes, sus tez era igual de blanca como el resto de la familia, sus labios eran finos y delgados, era bastante atractivo.- Parece que pasaste buena noche hermanito

-Cállate…- ordeno Johan con una sarcástica sonrisa

-Qué carácter- sonreía hipócritamente- además ¿No tienes modales?…por qué no presentas a esta joven preciosura- me sonrió con picardía mientras yo desviaba la mirada…

-Él es un compañero de la escuela…

-Hola…- me saludaron amablemente

-Johan…él sabe que…-hablo un muchacho, al parecer era el más serio de la familia, vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa color azul, su rostro era muy parecido al de Johan solo que los labios de este eran un poco más gruesos, su cabello era negro como el del otro hermano…

-Si…él sabe que somos vampiros…- contesto Johan

-Lo lamento mucho…-me miro la madre de Johan- yo…-se quedó pasmada, y note que en su mirada había miedo y nerviosismo… - ¿Haou?- se acercó a mí.

Todos en la familia me miraban con cierto nerviosismo, acepción de Johan…pero me llamo mucho la atención que nombraran el nombre de mi difunto padre…Haou…acaso tendría algo que ver con los Anderson…

-¿Qué? – pregunte confundido

-Haou…- repitió su madre, que por cierto parecía un ángel caído del cielo…era sumamente perfecta, alta, esbelta, cabello largo y negro, ojos color azul zafiro, y vestía de un color rosa pastel bastante elegante…

-No…mi nombre es Judai…Haou era mi padre…- respondí temeroso

-Oh por dios, tu eres el hijo de Haou- de esos brillantes ojos azules cayeron lágrimas, pero no parecían de tristeza sino extrañamente de alegría.

Ella me abrazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, en ese momento mi pregunta fue contestada, mi familia tenía que ver con la familia Anderson, ¿Pero en qué aspecto?

-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre…- la mujer se alejó y me sonrió- lo lamento no te he dicho mi nombre….me llamo Kumiko-flor de eterna belleza- y soy la madre de Johan, lamento el grito de hace un rato…- se disculpo

-No se preocupe- sonreí- pero…- de pronto una alarma me interrumpió

-Esto es conmovedor, pero, tenemos que irnos a la escuela- Johan miro su reloj

-Claro…- Kumiko me miro- Esta es tu casa, cuando quieras venir…

-Muchas gracias- sonreí amablemente

Johan me tomo de la mano y salimos de la enorme casa, que por fuera tenía un jardín muy hermoso, al parecer estábamos en una especie de bosque o algo parecido.

-Judai súbete en mi espalda- sonreía

-¿Para qué?

-Tu solo hazlo- con un suspiro acepte y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello mientras él me cargaba por detrás

-Ok será mejor que te sostengas…

-¿Qué?-cuando pregunte Johan comenzó a correr sumamente rápido, no podía divisar lo que había afrente de mí, pero aun así era emocionante todo aquello, sentía adrenalina, poder, fuerza, me sentía tan bien.

Johan se detuvo a unos cuantos metros antes de la escuela…

-Eso fue impresionante…- exclamaba con emoción mientras bajaba de la espalada de Johan

-No te acostumbres…- hecho a perder mi ánimo

Suspire y camine junto a Johan hacia la escuela. Cuando llegamos todo el mundo nos veía, escuchaba como murmuraban entre ellos, sentía sus miradas, unas pesadas, otras felices, y otras totalmente insignificantes, pero aun así me sentía como un bicho raro, caminado por los pasillos de la escuela, donde todos murmuraban sobre mí y Johan. Este a su vez se veía tranquilo y cereño, me quede impactado al ver su semblante serio y natural.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunte estupefacto

-¿Cómo hago qué?- me miro

-¿No sientes las miradas? ¿No escuchas todo lo que están diciendo?

-La verdad es que no tomo importancia a lo que diga la gente-suspire, a veces podía ser tan frio en las palabras- bueno no me había importado…- me detuve en seco, él se acercó y me miro.

-¿Había?

- Si…hasta que te conocí- tomo mis manos- solo me importa lo que digas tú…nadie más me interesa- ambos sonreímos…

Sin dejar de tomarnos la manos, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo… caminamos hasta que llegamos al salón de clases, y cuando entramos, Rei nos miraba con emoción.

-Hola Judai y Johan-san- saludo plantándose enfrente de nosotros

-Hola- saludamos amablemente, aunque yo sabía que había algo más dentro de esa cordial bienvenida

-Johan… ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Judai?- mire a Johan suplicante _"Por favor no me dejes asolas con ella" _el me miro y sonrió

-Claro…- le sonrió a Rei

Separo sus manos y se alejó para dirigirse a su asiento, hasta que un mar de hormonas (adolecentes) se le acercaron y comenzaron a gritar y a reír…_"Perras, Golfas… ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?_" Miraba con ira la escena, sentía como mi rostros ardía de la furia y el coraje. Visualice como Johan me observaba y sonreía _"Baka…golfo…si esta tan feliz ahí ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO SE VA CON ELLAS Y ME DEJA EN PAZ?"…_pero esta sensación nunca antes la había sentido con alguien, acaso serian…

-Judai-san tiene celos…- Rei apareció por encima de mi hombro

-No tengo celos- la mire a los ojos

-¡Judai-san tiene celos! ¡Judai-san tiene celos!- cantaba mientras daba vueltas

-¡YO NO TENGO CELOS!

-Aja si…admite que te gusta Johan

-No me gusta Johan

-Judai…toda la escuela ya se dio cuenta que estás enamorado de Johan

-…- cuando planeaba contestarle sonó la campana para el inicio de clases, tome mi asiento alado del vampiro, y entro el Sensei Douji.

Al entrar al salón me sonrió y me hizo una seña hacia Johan yo negué precipitadamente con la cabeza haciendo que el riera.

No puede ser, incluso los Senseis saben que me gusta Johan… no creí ser tan obvio…

-Judai- susurraban detrás de mí- ten, te lo manda Rei…- tome el papelito y mire a Rei que se sentaba a mi derecha un lugar atrás…

Comencé a abrir el papel con cuidado, y fui realmente estúpido, al abrirlo me encontré con la inaudible letra de Rei

_**¿Te gusta Johan? **_Después tenía una flecha apuntando hacia la derecha, voltee la hoja para mirar un dibujo mío y de Johan besándonos, al verlo rápidamente me sonroje. Comencé a sudar de la vergüenza que sentía, pero no me importo, lo único que quería saber es de dónde saca tantas cosas la mente enferma de Rei.

-Judai- llamo el Sensei Douji- ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿P-p-por qué?- balbuceaba

-Tus mejillas están ardiendo y estas temblando, ¿Estas enfermo?- sonaba preocupado

-Está enfermo de amor…- escuche a alguien decir

Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse. Cada risa, cada carcajada, cada sonido de burla, retumbaba en mi cabeza, me sentía tan mal, me sentía tan patético, tan estúpido. Mire Johan que al parecer estaba preocupado por mí.

Sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, mi conciencia contaba con traicionarme en cualquier momento, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba, todos seguían riendo y burlándose de mí…

-Johan…por favor lleve al señor Yuki a la enfermería…- ordenaba preocupado el sensei

Johan se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a mí…

-Judai enrolla tus brazos en mi cuello- yo obedientemente lo hice, mientras que el me cargaba al estilo nupcial. Al salir del salón de clases mi corazón no resistió más y lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos resbalando por mis mejillas…me sentía sumamente vulnerable y débil, toda mi vida siempre ha sido igual, sufrir nada más, y cuando por fin pasó algo hermosos en mi vida tuvieron que arruinarla con todas esas burlas y reproches…el primer amor que sentí se desvaneció en el aire, como neblina en mi corazón…Supongo que mi destino es sufrir y no más. Ser siempre el pobre niño huérfano que solo sirve para hacer reír a los demás.

-Judai tranquilo…- Johan acariciaba mi cabello- no debe importante lo que los demás piensen, solo tienes que preocuparte por lo que pienses tu…por lo que sientes…por la hermosa y maravillosa persona que eres…no más, Judai.

-Johan… ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?- preguntaba fría y débilmente

-Judai…yo no quiero verte sufrir…

-Johan…

Siempre había escuchado hablar acerca del amor, acerca de lo maravilloso e importante que era… pero en mi caso, cuando ame, esas personas se fueron de mi lado, y esa felicidad, ese maravilloso sentimiento se arrancó de mi pecho, sustituyéndolo por frio y soledad, y cuando pensé que por fin volvería a amar y ser amado, me engañaron, me tomaron el pelo haciéndome creer que le importaba a alguien, que podía confiar de nuevo, pero lo único que provoco fue ira, frustración, soledad, neblina. Mi corazón se volvía oscuro y gris, ya no me importaba nada, nada hasta que…hasta que apareciste tú. Mis amigas siempre comentaban acerca de príncipes que llegaban para salvar a la protagonista de un horrible final, y aunque nunca lo creí, siempre esperaba la llegada de mi príncipe, montado en un hermoso caballo blanco, salvándome de aquel desastre llamado vida… Al pasar los años perdí toda esperanza… hasta que te encontré, hasta que mire por primera vez esos bellos ojos, hasta que escuche tu hablar tan dulce y aterciopelada… y ese día por fin vi la luz en mi obscuridad, sentí el calor, la satisfacción, la lealtad, la confianza, y sin más sentí amor… amor por tu sonrisa, tan blanca y cristalina como la nieve, amor por tus ojos que son como dos bellas esmeraldas adornando tu hermoso rostro, amor por tu voz tan suave y aterciopelada como el cantar de unos ángeles en el cielo, amor por ti y todo lo que representas, amor por la única persona que no ha sentido lastima por mí, por la única persona a la cual le importo, amor por ti…Johan

"_Yo daría todo por un beso tuyo, todo por volver atrás. Por poder rectificar errores, y sonar oyendo mil canciones"_


	8. Chapter 8

-Johan…-gritaba su nombre -Johan…Johan…- me encontraba en el parque…exactamente en el mismo lugar donde me confeso que era un vampiro- Johan, ¿Dónde estás?- buscaba precipitadamente.

-Judai…- nombraron a mis espaladas.

Giré y miré a esa persona que me daba ánimos para vivir. Miré esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas que muestran la pureza misma del alma y la sencillez de ésta. Escuché su melodiosa voz como el cantar de los mismos ángeles. Vi ese singular cabello como el mismo mar tan limpio y suave. Su sonrisa más que perfecta, blanca y brillante.

-Judai…

-Johan…-me acerqué a él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Te acuerdas de este lugar?- me devolvía la sonrisa.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

_-¿Por qué piensas que no soy humano?_

_-B-B-Bueno…no se…-balbuceaba, no sabía que decir…tenía miedo_

_-¿No sabes?- enarcó una ceja…parecía serio, molesto, confundido…_

_-Es que tu actitud es antinatural…_

_De pronto Johan comenzó a temblar con mucha fuerza, comenzaba a asustarme, ¿Lo habré hecho enojar? ¿Qué hice? _

_-Judai…- comenzó lentamente- T-t-tienes razón…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tienes razón no…- parecía que le costaba demasiado trabajo a Johan, cada vez temblaba con más fuerza, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y cerro sus ojos…- no soy humano…_

_-…-no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración, ¿estaba molesto?, ¿tenía miedo?… ¿Qué siento? _

_-Y-y-yo…s-s-soy…- respiro hondo y dijo…- Yo soy un vampiro._

-Aquí me confesaste que eras un vampiro- me acerca más a él, hasta plantarme a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Hoy también vine a confesarte algo.

-…- esperaba con paciencia.

-Judai, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi…- de pronto sentí unos labios suaves literalmente aplastando los míos. Esa sensación era tan embriagante, tan especial, tan divina. Comencé a corresponderle el beso, parecía una intricada danza donde nuestros labios se movían al compás de una melodía…

-Judai…Judai.

**ILZzE: MUAHAHAHAHA los dejo en suspenso**

**Zelda: Eres perversa *sarcasmo***

**ILZzE: yo lo se^^**

**Zelda: ¬¬* esperen el próximo capitulo**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA!**


	9. Chapter 9

-Aquí me confesaste que eras un vampiro- me acerca más a él, hasta plantarme a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Hoy también vine a confesarte algo.

-…- esperaba con paciencia.

-Judai, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi…- de pronto sentí unos labios suaves literalmente aplastando los míos. Esa sensación era tan embriagante, tan especial, tan divina. Comencé a corresponderle el beso, parecía una intricada danza donde nuestros labios se movían al compás de una melodía…

-Judai…Judai.

De pronto todo se volvió negro, sólo podía escuchar la voz de Rei que me nombraba suplicante. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y mire a Rei, Azuka, Fubuki y Ryo.

"_Genial, era solo un sueño…quisiera que hubiera sido realidad"._

-¡Oh Judai éstas bien!- suspiraba Rei.

-Si Rei, estoy bien.

-¡Oh! lo lamento tanto…nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera burlado…lo lamento- la voz de Rei era cortada, parecía que había llorado por horas.

-No te preocupes Rei-Chan estoy bien- sonreía- ¿Dónde está Johan?- miraba a todos lados en busca de Johan pero lo único que visualicé era que estaba acostado en una cama dentro de la enfermería de la escuela.

-Tuvo que irse, fue a declarar que te había ocurrido- explicaba Ryo- Dijo que no tardaba.

"_Eso es seguro"_ pensaba con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Azuka algo preocupada.

-Bien gracias…- sonreía al acordarme de mi sueño.

-Judai, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- cuestionó Azuka- en privado…- todos salieron a regañadientes de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Azuka?- pregunté cuando cerraron la puerta.

-Bueno en realidad…- se sentó en la cama mientras tomaba mi mano- Quisiera que me contestaras con la verdad- me miró a los ojos.

"_¿Qué querrá saber?"_

-Judai…sinceramente ¿Estás enamorado de Johan?

-Azuka…- desvié la mirada- Yo…

-Por favor te prometo no decirle a nadie- la miré a los ojos…esos ojos color miel tan bellos, llenos de curiosidad.

Con un suspiro…

-Si Azuka, estoy totalmente enamorado de Johan…

¡Y vaya que lo estaba!, cuando pasaba por su lado me sentía en el paraíso…

-Vaya, entonces mi teoría era correcta- hablaba algo orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Teoría? ¿Qué teoría? – hablaba con cierto recelo.

-El por qué te habías desmayado…sabía que era por Johan, pero quería estar segura.

-Ha ha ha…- comencé a reírme.

Había olvidado que Azuka era muy inteligente, era difícil engañarla. Observaba, escuchaba, hacia todo antes de hacer una de sus famosas teorías ¡qué siempre eran ciertas!, y si acaso llegas a mentirle era peor que el infierno…

-¿Te mueres por él verdad?- Azuka preguntó de repente, haciendo que me sonrojara sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, tanto como Morir…- decía empezando a mentir.

-Judai…- retaba.

-Bueno…si…- me sentía derrotado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a Johan entrando por ella.

-¡Hola Johan!- Azuka sonrió y me miró.

"_¿Podrías ser menos obvia?…"_

-Hola Azuka…- sonrió.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí.

-Bien gracias Johan- le sonreí ampliamente.

-Bien…creo…que…yo…mejor…me voy- Azuka se levantó de la cama y se fue cerrando la puerta al salir.

-¿De qué me perdí?- enarcó una delineada ceja.

-De nada…- suspiré- ¿Tengo que regresar a clases?

-¿Clases? ¿Acaso sabes la hora?

Miré el reloj de la pared ¡2:45! Mi escuela termina a las 3:00pm.

"_Me desmayé por eso de las 8:30 y son las 2:45, eso nos da un total de ¡6 horas con 15 minutos! Estoy en el hoyo…"_

Me recosté de nuevo, no tenía caso ir 15 minutos a clases.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada…-sonreí, claro que pasaba algo, no podía sacarme ese sueño de la mente, era tan dulce.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron cambiando de color esmeralda a carmesí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté aterrado, esos ojos no podían traer nada bueno.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí- me cargó estilo nupcial y salimos corriendo. Pasamos por pasillos, personas, y nadie se daba cuenta de que habíamos pasado junto a ellos.

Johan corrió hasta llegar de nuevo a su casa.

-Estarás seguro aquí.

-¡Estás loco!, tengo que volver a mi casa- él me miró con enojo- si no vuelvo hoy la Sra. Akemi me matará, ella sí.

-Pero en lo que ya no detecto a Shi te quedarás aquí ¿Entendiste?

-…

Entramos a su casa, si es que se puede llamar casa a ese enorme palacio. Y al entrar nos encontramos a la Sra. Kumiko, la madre de Johan, sentada en la sala tomando té mientras leía un libro.

-¡Hola…!- saludó-¿Por qué…?- Miró los ojos de Johan- ¿Pasa algo?

-Shi…- dijo fría mente.

Su madre se levantó rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había cerrado las ventanas y asegurado las puertas.

-¿Dónde está?- sus bellos ojos azules se oscurecieron.

-No lo sé, la detecté en la escuela, saqué a Judai lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Judai?- me miró con cierto recelo.

-Shi está detrás de él ¿Recuerdas?- su voz era fría y cortada, sonaba molesta y confundida.

-No puedo creerlo…- me miró y tomó mis manos- ¿Estás bien?

-Si...- asentí.

-¿Tú sabes algo?- Johan preguntó a su madre.

-¿Del por qué persigue a Judai?

-Si.

-No la verdad es que no tengo la mínima idea.

-Disculpen- dije tímidamente.

-¡¿Qué?- ambos gritaron.

-Nada…- me sentía tan pequeño y vulnerable ante su fuerza y poder.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la Sra. Kumiko- ¿Pasa algo cariño?- suavizó su voz.

-¿Conociste a mi padre?

-Y a tu madre también- sonreía.

-¿Cómo?

Quería saber cómo se conocieron mis padre y los de Johan, y lo más importante, que relación tenía con ellos, que a mi parecer era buena.

Nos sentamos en la sala. Johan ya había recuperado su color normal de ojos

-Tu padre y mi esposo, el padre de Johan- comenzó su madre- eran amigos desde hace tiempo, eran como hermanos. Entonces cuando yo comencé a salir con el padre de Johan me presentó a Haou, tu padre, y me encariñé mucho con él. Pocos años después de casarme, tu padre- me miró seria y a la vez divertida- conoció a Jesse, tu madre, una mujer sumamente hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro…-comenzó a sonreír al recordar a mi madre- después de unos meses en los cuales tu padre estaba loco de amor por tu madre, decidieron casarse, años después…- su semblante se entorno triste y trágico…- nos enteramos que habían muerto…

Recordé la escena de la muerte de mis padres, era tan triste una familia destruida y un amigo, casi un hermano, se fue...

-Lo lamento cariño- tomó mis manos que estaban apoyadas en mi regazo, para ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-No se preocupe- sonreí forzadamente.

-Nunca nos enteramos que tuvieron un hijo… hasta ahora.

-Pero no entiendo como papá y Haou se conocieron-Johan parecía confundido.

-Bueno eso no me corresponde responder.

-No a ti…pero a mi si…- se escuchó una voz proveniente de las sombras.

-¿Padre?- Johan sonreía mientras enarcaba una ceja.

De pronto en la habitación entro un hombre que bien pude haber confundido con Johan…


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Padre?- Johan sonreía mientras enarcaba una ceja.

De pronto en la habitación entro un hombre que bien pude haber confundido con Johan…

Era alto, garboso, con facciones alargadas y finas. Sus cabellos era casi iguales que los de Johan, sólo que era más largo de las puntas. Sus ojos eran verdes igual de bellos pero no tan brillantes como los de Johan, estos eran color verde jade que le daban un toque más maduro y formal.

-Hola…al parecer tú eres el hijo de Haou ¿No es así?- su voz era tranquila pero grave y algo rasposa, sonaba increíblemente bien.

-Buenas tardes…- Me puse de pie rápidamente. Me sentía tan intimidado por su mirada y altura.

-No te preocupes, permanece sentado, quiero que el hijo de mi difunto amigo se sienta como en casa- sonreía amablemente. A reacción sonreí y me volví a mi asiento- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Judai…

-Gusto en conocerte Judai.

-Padre…- habló Johan suavemente- ¿Cómo se conocieron Haou y tú?

-En realidad él me salvó la vida- su semblante se entornó serio.

-…- Johan parecía sorprendido al igual que yo.

-Deberías estar orgulloso Judai, tu padre era muy fuerte.

"_Siempre lo he estado…"_

-¿A qué se refiere cuando dijo que le salvo la vida?- _"No sería al revés, mi padre era humano al igual que mi madre y yo por puesto". _

-Yo me encontraba en Inglaterra, en el bosque de Sherwood, luchaba contra unos vampiros que estaban causando problemas, la Orden me mandó para asesinarlos, pero no contaba con que ellos fueran tan fuertes, eran vampiros jóvenes que no controlaban sus poderes.

La orden pensó que eran un verdadero problema, si acaso algún humano se llegara a enterar de la existencia de los vampiros todo terminaría en caos- miré a Johan que éste, a su vez, me devolvió la mirada con cierto miedo, pero no menos bello- en fin me estoy desviando del tema principal… Yo me encontraba luchando contra ellos, los vampiros que había llevado de mi apoyo ya estaban muertos, sólo quedaba yo, estaba cansado, derrotado, mis fuerzas me traicionaban.

Cuando estuve a punto de morir apareció tu padre, con esa mirada valiente y decidida…

_-Déjenlo…- ordenó con esa mirada penetrante._

_-¿Quién carajos eres?- preguntaba el líder de aquella banda de jóvenes vampiros. _

_-¿No me escuchaste?…- el extraño retaba- dije que lo dejaras ir. _

_-Claro…- sonrió petulantemente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se plantó tras el extraño- Entonces tú morirás primero- sacó una navaja dispuesto a atacar pero el misterioso extraño fue más rápido y detuvo el ataque con su mano…_

_-¿Acaso crees que con esos movimientos vas a derrotarme?- sonreía- Mejor piénsalo dos veces- de pronto el extraño de ojos dorados atacó al joven con una patada, y éste salió volando…Los otros dos jóvenes, una hembra y un macho, que había observado la escena atacaron también, este más fuerte y rápido los ataco primero y con una sonrisa tomó la navaja que se encontraba en el suelo y sin más se escucharon gritos de dolor y sufrimiento. _

_Después de unos segundos cesaron los ruidos…_

_-¿Éstas bien?- preguntó el extraño, y al verlo de cerca, era bastante atractivo, una melena castaña terminada en punta. Un tez blanca y pura, una nariz pequeña y fina con unos grandes ojos dorados adornando su bello rostro._

_-Si gracias…si no hubieras llegado ya estaría muerto._

_-Lo sé…- parecía algo orgulloso pero no petulante._

_-¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?_

_-Haou Yuki… ¿Y el de usted?_

_-Josuke Anderson…_

-Vaya…

-¿Mi padre cómo podría salvarlo si él era… humano?- Pregunté confundido.

-¿Humano? ¿Crees que tu padre era humano?- el padre de Johan parecía divertido- Lamento decepcionarte, pero tu padre no era humano.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, mi padre no era humano… era algo científicamente ilógico…

-y si no era humano entonces que…

-Un vampiro- me interrumpió el Sr. Anderson.

**ILZzE: MUAHAHA me encanta dejarlos en suspenso *O***

**Zelda: Logro notarlo, como siempre es mi deber disculparme por la tardanza, y pedirle que dejen reviews por favor**

**ILZzE: y es mi deber decirles GOTCHA!**


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Mi padre cómo podría salvarlo si él era… humano?- Pregunté confundido.

-¿Humano? ¿Crees que tu padre era humano?- el padre de Johan parecía divertido- Lamento decepcionarte, pero tu padre no era humano.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, mi padre no era humano… era algo científicamente ilógico…

-y si no era humano entonces que…

-Un vampiro- me interrumpió el Sr. Anderson.

¿Un vampiro?

-Pero entonces como yo…

-¿Eres humano?- El Sr. Anderson me quitaba la palabra de la boca.

-Tu madre era humana- La Sra. Kumiko habló después de un largo rato callada- Y aun así no eres totalmente humano cariño.

-Eres mitad Humano mitad vampiro…tus cromosomas están totalmente alterados ni eres completamente humano, ni totalmente vampiro.

Miré a Johan aterrado, jamás había esperado que mi padre fuera vampiro, ni que yo no fuera totalmente humano…

-No deberías temer lo que eres…- continuó el Sr. Anderson- al contrario deberías estar orgulloso de tu raza, de tu madre que no le importó que tu padre fuera un putrefacto vampiro, y de tu padre que era una persona sumamente fuerte y valiente sin temor a nada…bueno casi nada- miro a su esposa quien saco una risita.

"_Orgulloso de mi padres, siempre lo he estado…los amo…". _

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Johan preguntó algo irritado.

-Nada, Johan.

Johan fulminó con la mirada a su padre, parecía molesto…

-Tengo que llevar a Judai a su casa…si me disculpan…- se levantó del sofá, acto seguido su madre y yo también nos pusimos de pie.

-Johan espera…-La Sra. Kumiko se acercó al oído de Johan y le susurró. Mientras su madre le decía algo, Johan se sonrojaba, era tan hermoso cuando sonrojaba.

No puede evitar sacar una risita, no de burla si no de su hermoso rostro, con un color carmesí en sus mejillas bastante atractivo…

-¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó Johan suplicante.

-Claro...- su madre sonreía mientras se acercaba a su esposo, este la abrazó por la cintura y le besó la frente.

Johan se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos…

-Muchas gracias, por todo- sonreí.

-Sabes que esta es tu casa, cuando quieras venir, serás bien recibido.

-Gracias Sr.

-Por favor, dime Josuke.

-Gracias…

Al despedirnos salimos por la puerta y comenzamos a caminar lentamente, la verdad es que no me quería separar de Johan ni por un minuto.

-¿Judai?- lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que me enamoraron- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿A qué te refieres Johan?- sonreí ante su mirada.

- Al saber que tu padre es vampiro y que no eres totalmente humano como creías.

-Me siento orgulloso…

-¿Orgulloso?

-Si de mi padre, de mi madre, de mi linaje, de todo, me siento orgulloso de no ser el completo imbécil que creía.

-No eres un completo imbécil, eres sumamente inteligente y fuerte…por eso es que te…- se detuvo en la frase.

-¿Qué?

-Nada olvídalo…

Después de eso, el camino fue sumamente tranquilo, hablamos acerca de la escuela, de él, amigos, etc…pero nunca volvimos a tocar el tema del principio.

Llegamos a mi casa algo tarde, más bien muy tarde eran las 7:00pm.

-¿Quieres entrar?- pregunté.

-Claro me encantaría…

Saqué la llave de mi pantalón, la metí en la perilla, la giré y al entrar todo estaba totalmente oscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas, las puertas cerradas, no había ningún tipo de luz, parecía que nadie vivía allí.

-¡Sra. Akemi!- gritaba su nombre- ¡Sra. Akemi!

Johan y yo entramos y encendí la luz. Hubiera querido no encenderla nunca. En la chimenea a lado de la escalera se encontraba la Sra. Akemi con una laguna carmesí bajo de ella.

-¡Sra. Akemi!- grité aterrado.

Johan me siguió sin decir palabra. La cargue en mis brazos y le tomé el pulso, entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía pulso…

-Está muerta…-declaré con tristeza.

-Judai no es seguro que te quedes aquí.

-¿Por qué?

Johan señaló hacia la chimenea que tenía un mensaje escrito con la sangre de la Sra. Akemi…

"Esto es sólo una advertencia…a la próxima serás tú Judai…."

**ILZzE: HEHE, esto se pone muy interesante**

**Zelda: Lo que no entiendo es si ya tienes toda la historia ¿Por qué no la subes? ¬¬**

**ILZzE: ¡CARAJO! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO! -_-* y tu no me ayudas**

**Zelda: *se va sigilosamente***

**ILZzE: ¡PUDRETE!**

**Zelda: Yo también te quiero **


End file.
